I Dare You
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: It's eight years after Neville graduated from Hogwarts, and he's now a famous singer in both the muggle and wizarding world. Something he never believed he could acheive, but Luna was there to make sure he saw it through.


**A/N: I wrote this fanfic on a paper towel…at four am! I need to sleep…damn insomnia!**

**Some notes on this fanfiction.**

**1. The italics in the story is a flashback.**

**2. For those of you who might not notice (SHAME), this story takes place eight years after the sixth book. (Which would make Neville 25, and Luna 24)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, but I do own the poem! This means no stealing! I've copyrighted all my poetry! Take that, you fiends!

* * *

**

Neville Longbottom smiled to himself as he went through old photo albums from his school days. "I was such a nerd!" He laughed at a certain picture from back when he was fourteen and covered in baby fat.

"Don't change it!" His girlfriend, and hopefully soon to be fiancé, Luna Lovegood, grabbed the book from him and flipped to the previous page. "I wonder how much Witch Weekly would pay for that!" She giggled at him, hiding it behind her back.

"You wouldn't dare!" Neville made a move to reach for the photo album.

"You need to choose one by next month."

Neville groaned and opened up yet another album. "How about this one?" He asked Luna.

"No, that's from last year. It has to have been from your Hogwarts days." She told him exasperatedly.

"I'm trying to forget those days." Neville sighed while leaning on his back.

"All of them?" Luna raised her eyebrow at him.

"Okay, most of them. You're the main exception."

"Yeah, you better say that!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled a picture out of her pocket.

"Where'd that come from?" Neville snatched the picture from her hand and a smile formed on his face as he gazed upon it. "I look almost decent in this."

"Actually, I thought you were adorably cute!" She informed him, "Anyway, that was from when you were in sixth year."

"I still don't remember it…" Neville replied quickly, still staring at it.

"Well I did hide the camera when I took it."

"You always did things like that."

"I still do, I'm just more discreet about it." She said with a smirk across her features.

"You fiend!" He called to her in mock surprise.

"You love it!"

"No, I love you." It was moments like that in which Neville wished he wasn't so scared when it came to proposing to her.

_She was the one who let him dream, and gave him the hope to reach his goals when he had none. Who would ever believe Neville could write, let alone sing. It was Luna who encouraged him to achieve that goal._

_She stumbled across his writing journal when she was in sixth year, Neville was in seventh. They were outside sitting by the lake and he saw her grab for it. He tried to keep it away from her, but she got hold of it anyway. And after fighting him off for a bit, she finally opened it up and read the first page._

_"When you're next to me_

_I can't help but feel happy_

_The feeling, pure euphoria_

_It always leaves me wanting more_

_To touch your skin_

_And when you talk_

_I can't help_

_But stare endlessly at your lips_

__

_"Am I supposed to have this feeling around you?_

_Overwhelming my body_

_Making me think things_

_Things I know I shouldn't_

_And still I have to wake each day_

_Knowing that we're forever going to be_

_'Just friends'_

_"When did you write that?" Luna questioned him._

_"Um…last year..." He said, his face turning different shades of red._

_"Can I ask who you wrote it about?"_

_"I don't know if I should tell you."_

_"Why not? I promise I won't tell her."_

_"That won't really work if I tell you."_

_"Why not?" Luna asked, staring dreamily out into the lake._

_"Well, because…I just shouldn't."_

_"Why? It's not like it's me." She was too occupied with the ripples in the lake to notice the horrified look on his face. His silence didn't go unnoticed that long. "Is it me?" She looked at him with what seemed like eagerness in her eyes, or was that just a hallucination?_

_"You don't have to answer it…" She tried to hide her disappointment._

_"No, I'll tell you. I just didn't plan on anybody knowing anytime soon." He gave her a weak smile and put his hand through his hair, "To answer your question. Yes."_

_"So you fancy me?" Her voice seemed higher then usual._

_Neville nodded, looking away to hide his embarrassment. "You can laugh, I don't mind."_

_"Why would I laugh?" She asked him._

_"Because I, Neville Longbottom, just admitted that I'm attracted to you."_

_"I still don't get it. Which part was humorous?"_

_"Do you even comprehend," His voice raised a bit. "I just admitted that I like you. And I noticed you're not giving me a reaction, I don't know what to do!"_

_"Why not stare into the lake, that'll help you." She said while leaning her head on his shoulder._

_That was their first physical contact. What was even better then that, a short while later, she told him she felt the same way._

"What are you gazing at?" Luna waved her hand in front of his face.

"I'm just reminiscing." Neville sighed in an almost Luna-like way.

"Remembering what?"

"The first time you read my writing journal."

"Ah, that's a happy memory." She smiled, thinking about it herself with an expression similar to Neville's. "I still remember that poem."

"That's only because it's the chorus in one of my hit songs!"

"Actually, I memorized it shortly after I had read it. I knew it was about me, I just wanted you to admit it."

"SURE!" He smirked at her.

"Oh you know it's true!" Luna said defensively.

"Okay Luna, I believe you." Neville uttered sarcastically.

"You're impossible!" She shrieked at him.

They locked eyes and they both started laughing. And even after eight years together, it still sent a tingly feeling down they're bodies.

Luna smiled at him and gently bit her lip. Neville smiled at her and moved in for a kiss. When their lips touched, the sparks flew. And when they parted Neville smiled sweetly at Luna.

"I hope you know that I love you more." Luna informed him.

"You wanna bet on that?"

"Why not? It's obvious that I love you more."

"You know what?" Neville grinned at her.

"What are you planning?" She stared at him, trying to read his mind.

"Nothing!" He said his hands in mock defeat. And it made him look even guiltier.

"I'll figure it out sooner or later." She glared at him.

"How about sooner?" And without any warning, he started tickling her.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review.**


End file.
